Big Brother:Teen Titans edition
by thornrulez001456
Summary: When the titans have a chance two win   1 million, they go on a game show called big brother were they betray you and vote you out. But the one issue is, they have to pare up. couples; rob/star, rae/bb, cy/bee, flinx, Jerikole, HS/Argent, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone. its the lovely Thorn here with my new story._**

**_Teen titans big brother. Whats Big Brother you might ask? Big Brother is a reality show full of lovely young adults who battle for a chance to win 1 million big ones. There on there final season so I want it to go out with a BANG. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you do. Its funny as hell. well here you go!_**

* * *

><p>BB POV:<p>

It was an average day for are beloved Teen titans.

Robin's in the training room, Starfire's in the kitchen making... something. I'm in the common room playing the new and improved Mega Monkey 4.62, Raven was at the edge of the half circle couch reading another book we will never know, and Cyborg... Wait were's Cyborg?

"Mail call!"yelled out my half robot buddy. I paused the game and jumped off the couch making it wobble a little causing Raven to drop her book.

"Oh, sorry."I said to her. She just rolled her eyes and got off the couch to grab her book.

"So what might we have in store from are _lovely _stokers and pervs." Raven said sarcastically.

"Awww, come on rae" I said, "I don't always get girls saying they want to have my baby."

"Ya just like how I don't get guys sending me dirty letters."She said.

"Well we all got one from Big B?" Cyborg said handing each of us a blue envelope.

_Dear: Beast Boy_

_You have a chance to win $1 million all you have to do is sign up for a special big brother. If you want to join this season please contact us at 684-367-3159 (Just pressed a bunch of random buttons). Thank you_

_The crew of big brother. _

Holy crap. I get to win 1 million big ones. And I only have to go on TV 1. Awesome!

"Awesome!" I hollered.

"What so great about this?" Raven asked. "Were gonna be forced to go to a stupid house, no way out, and be stuck with a bunch of already rich snobs."

"Ravens right," Robin said, "and who'll protect the city?"

"I do agree." Starfire said. Of course she'd agree with her boyfriend. "But i would like to win the female deer."

"Uh, I think you mean doe Star." Cyborg corrected. "And why not. We could just ask a few other titans?we could ask titans north?(AN:/ witch consist of Red-x, Herland, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Cheshire, lightning, and thunder.)"

"Ugh, guys." Raven said, "read the final print."

_P.s._

_No uniforms or out side cinections._

_ A bus will be there in 48 hours after you have approved._

Wow. I never new Raven could hate being on TV so much. I want to go.

"Awww. come on Rae." I said. "It could be fun."

"First. it's RAE-VEN ." She said. "and second, what's so fun about make a fool of yourself on live television?" I would love to be stuck i a house all summer with Raven. But if any punk try's to hit on her. I'm going to turn into a bear and maul them to death.

"Robin," Starfire said, "May we please go on the show?" She asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Star." He said. I'll go. And who know I might actually win."

"I'm in." Cyborg said, "How bout you B?"

"I'll only go if Raven goes." I said shocking everyone.

"Not even if you paid me." She said.

"Awww. come on Rae-VEN." I said. You wouldn't want only you and me stuck in the tower. Were I'll get bored and bug you all the time."

She gave a quick thought and them sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go." We all cheered at the fact that we had a chance to win a lot of money.

"Oh friend Raven." Starfire said, "This will be most of joyest. Hurry we must go to the mall of shopping to find new clothes for the trip."She dragged Raven out of the tower and into the sky.

"You come'n B?" Cy asked.

"Were?" I asked.

"To the mall." He said. "We need clothes to"

"Ugh yeah." I said as we walkout of the tower and to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kay well that's it for now. I hope to see you guys soon<em>**

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Bye-Bye_**

**_Thorn 0ut_**

**_L8rs_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you:_**

**_TDSonic135_**

**_teentitansgirl25_**

**_and_**

**_teentitanslover4ever_**

**_I don't own Teen Titans or Big Brother_**

**_And now back to the show!._**

* * *

><p><span>Ravens POV<span>

_(At the mall)_

Starfire and I were in this one shoe store at the edge of the mall. Both hands were full of bags. She just put on a pair of pink high heel boots. She had pink bag, two pairs of pink shoes and one green bag. My bags and shoes, black and blue.

"How do these look friend Raven?" Star asked.

"Very pink." I replied. She took a quick glance and put the back in the box as we headed to the check-out desk.

We paid for the shoes and headed to the food court were the boys would be. Once we got there we took a table with five seats and waited patiently for the boys. We sat there for ten minutes until we saw a robot, traffic light, and green boy.

**"He is so cute"**

_"Quite happy." _I said in my head. She then became silent.

They walked up to the table and took their seats.

"Sorry were late," Cyborg said, taking a seat between me and Starfire, "but bird boy here couldn't find the right sunglasses."

"Well I'm not going to expose my identity on national TV." Robin said.

"So how was your girls shopping spree?" Beast Boy asked, taking the empty seat next to me and robin.

"It was most joyest." Starfire responded. "And your boy's?"

"It was good." Robin answered. "But its better now." He put his arm around Star, making her giggle.

"Ewww," Beast Boy complained, "Get a room you guys!" I giggled lightly and Beast Boy turned to look at me. "Did you just..."

"It was funny." I finished.

We finished are lunch and headed home. It was half past 9 when we got back to the tower. We went to are rooms and had a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>A week later a bus arrived to the tower and we grabbed are bags and headed out to the bus. The ride to Hollywood was very... annoying. We were all dressed in are <em>'normal'<em> clothes. I was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, skinny jeans, and purple flats. Beast Boy was wearing a white wife beater, cargo shorts, and black Nike's. Starfire, a pink shirt, pink skirt, and pink boots. Robin, A red and black plaid shirt, baggie pants, and white sneaker. Cyborg, cause of his Holo-ring, was wearing a sweat-shirt, pants, and sneakers.

I was sitting next to beast boy and he couldn't shut up for his life. He kept on talking about how much drama last season had cause of this girl named 'Rachel' (AN:/ I've seen this show and I don't like Rachel. She's evil. !). Honestly, this show sounds like drama. But it's to late. I'm already on a bus headed to my doom.

Once we got there, we say a, Asian woman named Julie. She was the host. We walked into the house and what we saw, shocked us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CLIFFHANGER. I love doing that. I will update it soon. But probably not to soon. Starting school next week.<em>**

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Bye-Bye_**

**_Thorn 0ut_**

**_L8rs_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter_ 3. The shock_**

**_Happy holidays! Hello my beautiful viewers how I'm sucking up to so they wont kill me in my sleep. Well I've had a strange presents surrounding me lately so I though this might get it off my back._**

**_Thank you:_**

**_teentitanslover4ever_**

**_Saphire Ra_****_P.S. I don't own the OC'S, there owned by my very close friend TDSonic135_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raven:<em>**

The house was actually really nice but what really surprised us was the fact that on the two large red couches, next to the two large red chair, were Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho, Kole, Hot Spot, Argent, and two new characters they had never seen. There was a tall man with blue eyes and green wore a blue t shirt with a red hoodie and a pair of jeans. On his back were two long and sharp blades with wooden handles. to his left was a tall dark skinned girl with orange hair and green wore a vine like dress and no shoes.

"Hey guys. Whats up." Asked Bee.

"Uh...Whats going on?" Asked Robin. Figures. He thought we'd be the only titans here.

"Well. Were here to win a million bucks, What'd you think." Jinx said.

"And um, who are you?" Robin asked pointing to the two new charters.

"Sorry, I'm blade." Said the tall blue eye'd boy. "And this is Marry Rose." He said pointing to the girl.

"Nice to meet you" She said.

Soon the large tv in the front of the room turned on and Julie's face came on screen. "Hello titans, and welcome to big brother. There are new rules with the new contestants... There will be no using powers during challenges, no killing or attacking each other unless necessary. And the groups are simple, a boy and girls must pare up with one another. Have fun."

WHAT!

How, why, ugh! I new this was a bad idea. I new I should have stayed home.

"Uh, Raven?" Asked Beast Bot pulling me out of thought.

"What?"

"Were the last two left." I face went blank. What. Are you serious. Well, at least I'm with my best friend.

I took his hand and sat down on one the the red couches. The couples were easy. There was Robin and Starfire(go figure.), Jinx and Kid Flash, Argent and Hot Spot, Bee and Cyborg, Jericho and Kole, Blade and Marry Rose, and Beast Boy and I.

This is hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it, my next chapter. I hope you liked it sorry it was so short. I'm trying to make it longer but i get side tracked easily. <strong>_

_**Well Marry Christmas. I hope you get what you wanted today. Cause I got a teen titan shirt. WOOOOOHOOOO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all my loving, awesome, outstanding readers I'm kissing ass to. I regret not putting up ANYTHING while I was away. But please, Just don't kill me.**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**Cookiemonsters1fan**_

_**Titan17Gamble**_

_**u r awesome**_

_**maram**_

**_disclaimer_**_**: I don't own jack. Except my cat Yuki. She's all mine. :)**_

* * *

><p>BB POV:<p>

SWEET! I get to be with the best girl in the world. And whats better... I'm stuck in a house with her till the end of the season! I love this show! It's the best!

"Now contestants," Julie said, "Go choose rooms and I'll see you tomorrow."

"So," Kid flash said. We rushed up stairs and of course, Kid was up first and already had his room. There room was small and light red. it had Two large beds stuffed with red and yellow pillows and red and yellow sheets.

"Of course." Jinx chuckled. "How come I new you'd choose a room like this."

"Cause you now me THAT well." Kid replied with a dirty grin. "Who wants the other bed?" We all turn around and walked out.

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire squealed. "I had found the perfect room for us to share!" We all walked up to the room Starfire wanted. It was all pink. Nothing but pink. Pink beds, pink floor, pink walls. Just... PINK! Even Robins face matched the drapes. I chuckled lightly at Robins embarrassment. Raven shoved me lightly, trying to hide her own smile.

"Um, sure Star." Robin said. "Whatever you want." Cyborg made a whip sound making Bee glare at him. Next was Kole and Jericho. There room was a light blue. Bee and Cy's was gold. Blade and Mary Rose was a blue-green. Argent and Hot Spot had a red and orange room. Last was Rae and me. Are room was purple and green. It's likw it was made for us. Only one problem...THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!

The look on Ravens face says said it all, and so did mine. Were screwed.

"So ummm..." Raven said, "I'll take the floor."

"It's alright." I told her. "I can sleep in dog form." She took it way better then i thought.

RAE POV:

HELP ME!

* * *

><p><strong><em>There will be more!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey I'm back. Sorry I'm so late. Things got confusing and well... shit happens._**

**_Thanks you:  
><em>****_TDSonic135  
><em>****_The Cretin  
><em>****_onominous  
><em>****_MasterIcePhoenix  
><em>****_JUICY_**

**_And Fuck You:  
><em>****_Greyshield_**

**_If you don't like it. don't read it. Plane and simple!_**

* * *

><p><em>(confesion room)<br>_

**(Robin/Starfire)**

**Robin:** Called it!

**Starfire(Star): **It is true that Boyfriend Robin did do the "calling of it."

**(Jinx/Kid Flash)  
><strong>

**Kid Flash(KF):**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is just too funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Jinx: ***Slaps KF in the back of the head*

**(Argent/Hot Spot)**

**Argent:** I really like being here. It sounds like it's going to be a funny few months.

**Hot Spot(HS) : **I agree. It might actually be pretty good to be here.

**(Bumble Bee/Cyborg)  
><strong>

**Bumble Bee(bee):**This is gonna be fun.**  
><strong>

**Cyborg: **So true.

**(Blade/Marry Rose)**

**Marry rose(MR/Marry):** $5 say they get together?

**Blade: **Your on! **  
><strong>

**(Raven/Beast Boy)**

**Raven(Rae):** So ummm, ya.

**Beast Boy(BB): **Ummm...

* * *

><p><em>(Back to story)<em>

Beast Boy and Raven were just shocked. Behind them they heard snickers and bets being made on if who will kill who and stuff like that.

"Well," said Kid, "It's getting late and I can surely say that we've all had a long, strange, day." He picked up Jinx bridal style, "Goodnight guys." He said and carried Jinx to there previous room. Beast Boy and Raven herd a chorus of good nights as everyone left to there new rooms. The two of them stood in the doorway of the room they had to share still baffled about the incident.

"So, ummm..." BB said trying to make a conversation. "After you." He said bowing and showing Raven to the room like a sir.

"Uh, thanks." Raven said, levitating there bags to the back of the room.

Raven went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas as Beast Boy waited to change. Raven came out in a dark blue silk pajama top with matching bottoms. Beast Boy's mouth hung open like a dogs on a hot day. Raven notice and started to blush. As soon as Beast Boy snapped out of his happy little daydream, he went to the bathroom and changed into a pare of green fuzzy pajama bottoms. Its was now Raven's turn to gock at her teammate. She never notice how mature his body has grown. But she's also never seen him shirtless ether. She was amazed at how tall he had grown. He was as tall as Kid Flash and taller then her. He had a six pack and a nice figure. Then again, Beast Boy thought the same thing about her. She was beautiful to him. She was a goddess in his eyes. They were each others strenght and weakness. But they would never tell eachother. They didn't want to ruin what they already had. They would never want to change it.

After there little starring contest was over, they finally went to bed. Raven on one side, Beast Boy on the other.

_"This is going to be a long night." _They thought in union.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope to see you soon .And please review. But if you flame, I will find you and!... no just kiding. But I will not be nice about it.<strong>_

_**BYE!  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi**_**_!_**

**_And thank you:  
><em>**

**_leandrascottsx  
><em>**

**_Guest_**

_**TDSonic135**_

_**u r awesome****  
><strong>_

_**Heyyyy101  
><strong>_

_**And thank you to all my awesome readers!**_

_**and here's some help cause it might get a little confusing.  
><strong>_

_**Beast Boy: 23  
><strong>_

_**Robin:23  
><strong>_

_**Starfire:22  
><strong>_

_**Cyborg:25  
><strong>_

_**Raven:21/22  
><strong>_

_**Bumble Bee: 23  
><strong>_

_**Jinx: 22  
><strong>_

_**Kid Flash: 23  
><strong>_

_**Jericho:21  
><strong>_

_**Kole:21  
><strong>_

_**Argent:22  
><strong>_

_**Hot Spot:22/23  
><strong>_

_**Blade:23  
><strong>_

_**Mary Rose:23  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(Raven)<em>

_"I honestly never saw Beast Boy as a cuddlier."_ I thought While changing into my normal clothes.

**_"_But he was so warm and soft. Like a little teddy bear." **Giggled happy**.**

**"And he hogged the bed!" **Growled rage.

_"Will you guys shut up!" _I hollered.

I got out of the bathroom wearing a light gray tank top and boot cut jeans. All with the accessory of a purple half a heart charm bracelet Beast Boy gave me for my eighteenth birthday. I'm Twenty one now. It know has a light blue star, yellow rainbow, and a red cloud. He's been giving me these for my past birthdays. and my next ones coming up real soon. He told me the next year will be better.

**Flashback:**

It was my twenty first birthday and every Titan was there. The cake was cut and thanks to jinx there was alcohol. We were getting to the presents and I already unwrapped most. All books or clothes. I didn't mind it. There gifts were great. But I always looked forward to Beast Boy.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Wait," Came a voice from the back round. "You forgot one."

"How could I forget yours, Beast Boy." I reached out my hand as he put the small purple heart on the bracelet and kissed my hand lightly. This has been going on scene he got it for me. I smiled lightly at him as he said happy birthday to me and walked away.

**End Flashback:**

I smiled at the memory and headed I got there, The only ones up were Robin, Bee, Mary Rose, Blade and I.

"Morning." They said in unison.

"Morning." I replied.

I walked over to the kitchen and started making some tea. By the time I was done with my cup, everyone was downstairs and ready for the day.

"Hi." Mary Rose said to me.

"Hello." I replied. "So, why did you want to come?"

"For the money." She replied. "My family could really use it. But other then that, why are you here."

"I got tricked into coming here." I told her.

"Let me guess, one of your friends said they won't come, you won't come."

"Lucky guess." I said.

"Contestants." We heard. "Pleas head out to the backyard for your first challenge."

* * *

><p>We got to the backyard and saw something more terrifying then I'd ever imagine.<p>

"As you can see, this show is about lies, betrayal, and of course surprises."

"Surprised to see us?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muhahahahahahaha! I LOVE cliffhangers. Don't worry, this will be updated soon.<strong>_

_**BYE!  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, I really didn't mean to make you wait so long.**_

_**So, here's a thanks to:**_

_**TDSonic135 **_

_**lanamere**_

_**Three Days Grace biggest Fan**_

_**jericho**_

_**Teen Titan lover**_

_**Katwizzle**_

_**The Cretin **_

_**Anonymous**_

_**rae-gotichica-1**_

_**Chickie-Poo**_

_**Guest**_

_**thekillerrox123 **_

_**ucancallmebob**_

_**Stormy Trix **_

_**SaphireDragon15 **_

_**It's a new record for my review! Thanks to all of you! Your great and know here's my latest chapter**_

* * *

><p>(Raven)<p>

**"Contestants." We heard. "Pleas head out to the backyard for your first challenge."**

**We got to the backyard and saw something more terrifying then I'd ever imagine.**

**"As you can see, this show is about lies, betrayal, and of course surprises."**

**"Surprised to see us?" **

There they were. The two people in the world who I ever wanted to see again. _Terra and Malchior. _I could feel the shock from everyone. But I could mainly feel the pain and hurt radiating from Beast Boy. I couldn't blame him, that was his first love. Same with Malchior.

I grabbed Beast Boy's hand and squeezed it tight. He looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"What's wrong, witch." Terra sneered.

"Excuse me!" Jinx hollered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Raven, I didn't know you had a twin?" She smirk.

"What the hell's your problem Terra?" Beast Boy yelled. He tighten his grip on my hand making me wince in pain. He soon released my hand.

"Hello my dear," Malchior hissed. "It's been awhile."

I felt a lump swell up in my throat. Granted he crushed my heart without even thinking about it, but still, he was my first love. Or, so I thought.

"How long has it been my dear," He continued, "An hour, a day. I don't know. I was trapped in that damn book for so long that I lost count." He growled.

"Go to hell!" I shouted.

"Oh, I intend to." He chuckled.

_"Contestants." We herd Julie say, "Meet your new roommates. Terra and Malchior. The are safe from eviction this week, but will be competing with you. They will share your house, compete and of course, cause some drama." _

We finally took a took a look around when we spotted eight different colored palm trees with sling shots on top each aiming for a small mountain with each of are faces on it. We were all wearing jumpsuits that matched a trees color.

_"Contestants," Julie said. "This challenge is called, "Call of the wild". The object of the game is to hit all other contestants faces with a coconut and win HOH. The last face standing will be HOH and all team faces will be eliminated from the challenge. The guys will grab a coconut the color of your tree, clime up and give it to there partner who will then try to hit the face of a contestant."_

We got to are possessions and waited for the bell to go off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beast Boy) <strong>

Are you kidding me! Just when I finally get a chance to be with Raven, Terra _and _Malchior walk in and ruin everything! I mean, sure I liked Terra, but it was just a stupid crush. What I feel for Raven is... deeper and real. Terra, I felt nothing when I was around her. When I'm around Raven, I feel like flying. And sometimes, I do. Hehehehehehehe!

Anyway, I volunteered to get the coconuts and bring them to the top. And I know from experience that Raven has a good arm. My head still hurts. And my Stomach, and my arm, and well, you get it.

The bell went off and we dived for are color coconuts. But we stopped when we saw Robin wearing a pink jumpsuit. We soon proceeded to find are coconuts. Rae and I wear lucky to get green. She looked s good in it. I soon found a green coconut and started climbing the tree but not to fair behind me was Malchior. I let out a low growl and started up faster.

I got to the top and tossed the coconut to raven telling her to hit Malchior's face. She gave a nod and proceeded to fill the sling shot. The face she hit was not Malchior's,but Terra's. I soon dived back in and grabbed another. By now,all the guys were doing the same. What surprised me was that Raven, and my face were still there. By now, the faces that were gone were Terras, Jinxs, Robins, Bees, Hot Spots, Blades, and Jerichos.

I heard another shot. It was my face. I was shocked to see who hit it though. It was Terra. I thought she'd go after Raven.

"Sorry B," She yelled, "I was going after that witch!"

"Shut up, traitor!" I heard Raven yell. They soon started to yell at each other. Not even caring about the contest.

Soon, I heard Two shots and Julie saying, "I'm sorry Terra, Malchior, Raven, and Beast Boy. But you have been eliminated from the challenge. Raven took a long sigh and headed down from the tree. Terra soon followed and sat away from each other as Malchior and I followed. Soon it was down to Star and Bee.

One last shot was heard and soon a squeal of joy and Julie spoke up. "Congratulations are the new Head of Household!"

I couldn't believe it. But I was also relieved that it was Starfire. She would always keep us safe. We all congratulated her and headed inside. Waiting for the nomination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you guys go! Well, I'm tired and sorry if it isn't so good. I have to watch the only little kids I don't like. <strong>_

_**R&R**_

_**BYE-BYE**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! Listen, I'm really sorry. I've had a lot of home work for my marketing class. So,**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**Guest**_

_**lanamere**_

_**The Cretin**_

_**TDSonic135**_

_**u r awesome**_

_**I own nothing!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Confessional)<p>

**(Robin/Star)**

**Star:** I am doing the jumping of joy.**  
><strong>

**Robin:** I'm s proud of you Star.

**Star:** I could not have done it without you. **(Starts kissing)**

**(Terra/Malchior)  
><strong>

**Terra: **God d*mmit! I can't believe it! It's all your fault!**  
><strong>

**Malchior: **My fault? I didn't get in a fight with that stupid witch!

**(Rae/BB)**

**Rae: **Great. Just f***ing great!

**BB:** Your telling me!

**Rae:** I thought you'd be happy to have Terra back.

**BB:** Oh, ya. I meant I wasn't happy to have Malchior back after, well, you know.

**Rae: **Ya.**  
><strong>

**(Cy/Bee)**

**Cy:** I'm happy for Star. But I'm not happy that Malchiors back!**  
><strong>

**Bee: **I heard what he did. Do you think Raes gonna be okay?

**Cy:** I hope so, Bee. I hope so.

**(MR/Blade)**

**MR: **Well, this is gonna be fun.** (sarcasm)  
><strong>

**Blade: **Oh ya.** (Sarcasm)**

* * *

><p>(Terra)<p>

_''I can't believe it! I can't believe that he is actually talking to her. I have to get him to notice me. But how?''_ I soon saw a brilliant idea. Once we got in the house I saw him talking to Rave. She looked pretty upset about something. "Hey Beast Boy." I interrupted.

"Ya." He said looking at me.

"Can I talk to you for a bit? Alone."

"Sure." He said. He whispered into Ravens ear and left with me.

We got into the game room (A small room were there are no games but a half squared couch and a square table in the middle).

"Whats up Ter-" Before he could finish, I pushed him against a wall and started making out with him. He kept trying to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

He soon pulled away and yelled, "What the hell Terra!"

"I-I-I thought you loved me?" I said with tears in mt eyes.

"Things change Terra." He told me before he left.

_"I can't believe it!"_ I thought. _"He used my own words against me! He's such a jerk! UGH! It's all her fault! Sill pay!"_

I walked out of the room and started to plan my revenge.

* * *

><p>(BB)<p>

We walked back inside after Starfire won. I was happy for her, but Raven seemed a little upset. I couldn't blame her. Out of all of the, she got the shortest end of the stick.

"Hey, Rae." I said jogging up to her. She turned her head slightly and looked up at me. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" She said coldly. My ears drooped. "Sorry. Just a little stressed."

"I don't blame you." I laughed sheepishly. Soon Terra called my name and I whispered in Ravens ear, "I'll be back. Okay?" She gave a slight nod and I left with Terra.

As soon as I walked in the room she pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I tried to pull away and she just held on tighter. As soon pulled away I flipped out on her.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

"I-I-I thought you loved me?" She said with tears in mt eyes.

"Things change, Terra." I told her before storming out.

* * *

><p>(Raven)<p>

I saw Beast Boy coming out of a room and looked pretty pissed.

"Beast Boy." I said walking up to him. "Are you okay?"

He turned to me and his face soften. "Ya. I'm just gonna ignore Terra for awhile."

"Why? What happen?" I was getting worried. I started thinking it was my fault and soon felt guilty.

"Don't worry. She just really pissed me off." I turned away and he leveled his head to mine. "Hey, don't worry sunshine." I hated that nickname. it was given to me by that ass who bullied Starfire. But it seemed so sweet when he said it. "It's not about you." I looked back at him and gave a shadow of a smile. Are faces where inches away when...

"Hey Rae!" Jinx hollered.

"What" I said slightly irritated.

"I just wanted to ask you a quick question." She replied. I could feel her fear like a punch to the face.

"Oh. I'll be there in a minute." I replied. "I'll see you later." I told Beast Boy.

"Ya." He said. "See ya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You like? R&amp;R PLEASE!<strong>_

_**BYE-BYE  
><strong>_

_**Me:(Gets captured by Kyoya) HELP!  
><strong>_


End file.
